


PWP Marathon

by Ronwu



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个和会长大人想出来的连续肉文马拉松企划。<br/>神啊，我已经彻底脱掉了人皮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madancy

**Author's Note:**

> RPS出没。  
> 更新日期不定。
> 
> 总之都是肉。
> 
> 不建议一口气吃完。
> 
> 腻。
> 
> 且柴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节作为脱掉人皮的纪念来篇罪恶感爆炸的MDC.
> 
> 一切情节全部出于自爽，和演员本人及任何相关人士全部无关。  
> 全部无关。全部无关。全部无关。  
> 设定两人都单身咯。
> 
> 警告：女装，道具，Daddy kink.

01.

Hugh想杀了Mads. 除此之外，他在看到Mads从西班牙寄过来的礼物的时候没有别的想法。

这家伙拍完戏就跑去西班牙度假了；他知道。他他妈的要靠社交媒体才知道。铺天盖地的戛纳电影节新闻里，他看到他的男朋友晒得像条浸了酱油的腌茄子。靠社交媒体才知道自己男朋友的动向，这本身就够他妈奇怪了。可他知道Mads在拍戏那段时间忙得脚不沾地，大动作接二连三，让他忍不住操心起了拍摄Hannibal的时候Mads那闪到的腰。他在房间里往Mads的腰上敷毛巾的时候，忍不住抽着Mads的屁股说，上床的时候是个公狗腰，怎么抱了一把就折了。那走出片场就丧失了所有Hannibal的气质的北欧汉子叼着烟说，你知道我是公狗腰就好。

啪，屁股上一个大红印子。

大红印子消了一年，Hannibal的拍摄也已经结束了一年。这一年里，两人光花在机票上的钱就不知有多少；飞来飞去只为了能抽空见上几面，累人且不说，想到Mads摸着自己的脑袋说跟个猕猴桃真是一点区别都没有，简直要气得Hugh呕血。他在一个人躺在床上的夜里，给Mads打着电话，说自己想见他；网上刷不到Mads的照片，他要Mads拍几张过来，Mads不愿意。晒成了个卤蛋，当然不愿意。他那猕猴桃的仇还没有报，当然会想方设法挖苦Mads一番；这一点上，Mads比自己更了解Hugh是个什么样的家伙。

但他没想到Mads不肯告诉自己他去了哪里度假，就是为了给他寄这么个包裹，搞这么个大新闻。戛纳已经结束，他的手机上还留着和Mads的聊天记录：

Mads：戛纳结束了。想见你。

Hugh：我最近没什么事。你可以过来。

Mads：你有事我也不会放过你的。

Hugh：闭嘴。我知道。

五分钟沉默。

Mads：机票买好了。下周三，晚上八点多到你那里。

Hugh：好。

他回了个好，心情却像是个停在空中不上不下的火箭。按理说，火箭不应该不上不下；可他就是不上不下。他不知道Mads在想什么。他们认识了十年，谈了两年恋爱，中年人式的——没有什么年轻人的约会度假，没什么精心计划过的爱情旅馆，见个面都匆匆忙忙，打个电话都惜时如金。

结果Mads的包裹，就在Mads的飞机抵达的前一天到达了他的住处。

两件西班牙特产小礼物；挂在墙上大概无伤大雅。一张供他装在相框里供起来的蠢爆了的印出来的自拍（这人是个蠢蛋，Hugh想）；往下是一叠揉皱了的、起缓冲作用的报纸。Hugh掀起报纸，瞪着报纸下面的东西沉默了两秒；接着拿起手机来，打开了通讯录，又把手机摔到了地上。

一条后庭滚珠，一套脱衣舞女的警察制服。上衣很短，卡在他的胸口下方，领子V型，和胸罩没什么区别；裙子——操他妈的裙子——裙子短得他怀疑半个屁股都要露在外面——整套衣服看起来都和地摊货一个等级，除了那条他查了一下价格差点把自己嘴里的茶吐出去的蕾丝三角裤——Mads疯了。这混蛋疯了。

镜子里那个居然在试这套衣服合不合尺寸的自己大概也疯了。

 

02.

Mads的到来很准时；八点多，如果这种宽泛的范围也算是准时的话——只是门铃响起来之前，再让他多等一分钟，他都得煎熬得肾小球爆炸。那套衣服和滚珠就在他的衣柜里。他有一百个坚定不疑，知道Mads寄这么些东西过来想干什么。他很想知道这家伙交了点什么朋友，怎么就从一个老老实实谈恋爱的五十岁男人变成了个臭不要脸的混蛋。

门铃响了。他站起来去开门，腿有些发软。他又变成了那颗小火箭。他已经有几个月没见过Mads了，想到那个人身上的烟草味他就觉得身上的鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来。他打开门，门外站着那条茄子。茄子的银发被墨镜固在头顶，胡茬粗糙，和皮肤颜色对比鲜明；茄子穿着红色的外套和军绿色的裤子，搭配有些糟糕，可穿在茄子身上就有点好看。

“嗨，”

他了个招呼，退到门后让Mads进来；对于接下来要发生的事情的预期让他打招呼的方式都拘谨了起来。Mads进了门，将行李放在了一旁，从行李的大小，Hugh大概能估算出Mads留在这里的时间。一周，不多不少。一周已经很奢侈了。那男人脱了外套，在沙发上坐下，喘了口气，站起身打开Hugh的窗户，点了支烟。

从始至终，Hugh一直站在门口；Mads坐下后，他挠了挠后脑勺——他的头发长回来了一些，摸着感觉绝对和猕猴桃不同——他有这个自信。他还没闻到Mads身上烟草的味道。

“我去泡个茶，”

他说。他旋即觉得这句话纯属扯淡，Mads才不喝他妈的茶。Mads只喝啤酒。于是他从冰箱里取出啤酒来，开始开酒；Mads用手就能撬开瓶盖，他知道。他不管。

Mads在沙发上看了他一刻，将烟掐熄在烟灰缸里，站起来上前，一手撑在台面上，靠近了Hugh的身旁。他伸手摸了摸Hugh的脑袋，顺手搓了一把Hugh的耳朵；

“你头发长回来了，”

他说。Hugh耸了耸肩膀，

“The Path第二季开拍的时候估计还要剃掉。”

Hugh塞给他一瓶啤酒；Mads喝了一口。他喝了一口，人堵住了Hugh回到客厅里的路。Hugh抬起头看了他一眼。

他抬起头看了Mads一眼，看到Mads在笑。Mads的手又抬了起来，摸着他的耳朵，摸上他的脸颊。他想了一瞬，他在Mads进来以后确实锁上了门。他闻到了烟草味。他扬起了脸。Mads的嘴唇浸过啤酒后不那么干了。

 

03.

几个月没有性生活，被Mads扔在厨房的案台上来了一次口交，就让Hugh的腿有些发软。他的衬衣早就被Mads全部解开，这会儿正挂在身上，袖口甚至遮住了他的手，同他的手指一起摩擦着Mads的头发。他的胸口暴露在空气中，残留在上面的、正在逐渐干燥的口水撕扯着他的皮肤。他低头看向这个几个月都没有触碰到的男人；他们曾有一次同在一个城市中的机会，却根本没来得及见面。现在终于见到了，他朝思暮想的男人正在给自己口交。如果说满足这种感情能用百分来衡量的话，他得打个101分。

他终于射在Mads嘴里，后背绷直了一阵，抽回揪着Mads头发的右手，两只手撑在案台上，多少保住了身体的平衡。Mads抹了一把嘴角，站起来，喝了口啤酒；想必那家伙嘴里正是一种黏黏糊糊的触感。Hugh勾住了Mads的脖子。他想接吻。他不在乎Mads刚刚咽下去了他的精液。反正这不是他们口交之后第一次接吻了。

“……这就是你打招呼的方式，先生？”

他在松开Mads之后问。他依旧坐在案台上，身体的重量有一部分分到了他搭在Mads肩膀上的那只胳膊上。他的男人的身体卡在那性器暴露在外的两腿之间。

“我想你很喜欢这种方式？”

Mads用问题回答了他的问题。他说当然。他觉得自己的腿多少恢复了些力量；于是他跳下了案台，开始往客厅的方向走；Mads跟了上来。Mads拽住了他的胳膊，手向下滑，握住了他的手。短短的一段路程，Mads却非要抓着自己的手。从在一起到现在，他们能握着手走在一起的时间少得可怜。

Mads的另一只手夹着那两瓶啤酒；回到沙发上坐下，他将啤酒递给Hugh，拦住了Hugh准备拆他的腰带的动作。他看到Hugh的眼里有些疑惑。

“我可以等等，”

他说，

“老骨头了——我得省点精力。”

老骨头个屁——Hugh想骂他胡扯，却突然意识到后面还有半句话意味深长。和Mads认识了这么久，朋友当了八年，恋人当了两年，他当然知道Mads这家伙在想什么。他收回手来，坐直了身体，尽管身体依旧靠在Mads架在沙发上的胳膊上——摇了摇头，

“Pervert.”

他叹了口气说。

Mads笑了两声，

“我有个好老师。”

 

04.

关于这个老师到底是谁，直到Hugh换上了那身警察制服的时候也没有搞清楚。Mads拒绝回答。Mads说，你老老实实把衣服穿上，我就告诉你。

好奇害死猫，好奇害死羞耻心。

他逼着Mads去洗了个澡；他在Mads来之前已经洗过了。他想Mads大概在摸着他的头发的时候能发现那头发还没有完全干。趁着Mads洗澡的功夫，他打开了衣柜，颇有些愁眉苦脸地看着那套情趣制服。自己在家试穿的时候已经很羞耻了——这衣服他还洗过。他穿上以后自慰过一次。滚珠他还没拆。他不想让Mads知道自己用过这个了。

女士内裤的触感真的和男士内裤不同，他想。他翘起脚，坐在沙发上，裙子完全卡在他的腰里，根本不要奢望能在他坐下后依旧遮住他的屁股。他点了支烟。他一定得搞清楚是哪个混蛋教给了Mads这么些东西；他要去扒了那家伙的皮。大体来说，他一个汉子，又不是什么纸片一般的身材，让他想破头也想不通女装的情趣究竟在哪里。Mads等下要是还要他跳舞，他就直接扒光了Mads的衣服再把那家伙赶出去，他想。

因此，Mads洗完澡，裹着浴巾出来的时候，看到的正是Hugh穿着情趣制服，翘着脚，毫不情趣地坐在沙发上抽烟的场面。警察帽压在Hugh的脑袋上，角度有些低，遮住了Hugh的眼睛。穿着情趣制服的男人，看起来一点都不情趣，一点都不配合。

“OK——现在我穿上了，你可以告诉我你那位老师是谁了吧？”

感觉到Mads的身体已经靠近了自己，Hugh抬起帽子问道。视线恢复了的那一刻，他看到Mads的双臂正撑在自己的脑袋两旁，整个人以一种不容置疑的气场将他牢牢压在了沙发上。

Hugh的喉结忍不住动了动。他口中准备喷Mads一脸的烟全让自己咽了下去。操。这男人脱光了和穿着衣服都他妈一样帅。

Hugh的腿老老实实放了下去。Mads已经夺走了他的烟，一边低下头吻他一边将烟掐灭在了一旁；他说过他喜欢和Mads接吻，Mads便总是忍不住要吻他。有时候他觉得比起听Mads满嘴跑火车，沉默着接吻更适合他和Mads；不，他也喜欢Mads跑火车。他喜欢Mads，他喜欢Mads的一切。

“我没想到你真的会穿上它，”

Mads的手指划过那V型的衣领，语气很是诚恳，脸上得意的表情却出卖了这个分明很有演技的演员。Hugh叫他滚——他收回他喜欢Mads那个想法。他希望自己能照着这男人的屁股踢一脚。可他们现在这样的姿势，只适合Mads就势将他拉起来，直接把他带到卧室里去。……他认命。

Mads再次低头亲了亲他的脸颊，胳膊搂住Hugh的腰，将他从沙发上勾起来，轻车熟路地带着Hugh朝卧室的方向走去。Hugh的腰部没有任何衣物的遮掩；他觉得肚脐受风。Mads的手贴了上来，食指探进去玩弄起了他的肚脐。

这家伙会读心是不是？

Hugh咬牙切齿。他对自己仅仅因为被Mads摸了肚脐眼就又开始有反应而咬牙切齿。Mads将他留在床边，自己坐到了床上，还留着胡茬的嘴边挂起了微笑：

“你可以转个圈给我看。”

“什么？”

“转个圈，裙子可以飞起来——”

Hugh抬脚踹上了Mads的胸口。

Mads发出一声闷哼，倒在了床上，粗重地喘息了起来，脸上的五官都扭在了一起；Hugh禁不住愣在了原地。他根本没在脚上用劲——难道他踹中了什么地方？

……心脏？

他把帽子摘下来放在床头，爬到床上，凑近了Mads，近距离观察起了Mads的表情。他低下头去看着Mads的胸口，想找出自己踹的那一脚是否留下了什么印记；他低下头的功夫，Mads突然将两手伸进了他的裙子里，一把握住了他的屁股。

“你要知道，”

Mads看着惊魂甫定的Hugh笑起来，

“你面前是一个刚刚演完被人揍得东倒西歪的反派的演员。”

Hugh想补一脚。真实的一脚，踏踏实实的一脚，最好能把这混蛋踹到外太空变成Adam的观察对象。

“不用那么恨我嘛，警察先生.”

Mads继续笑着；手上的动作一刻不停。粗长的手指摩挲着内裤的蕾丝边缘，那男人显然是很享受Hugh撑在自己耳旁的两根颤抖的胳膊。以从下往上的角度，他能清楚看到Hugh脸上恨不得杀了他的表情，拌上情欲的酱料，非常美味。

“如果我让你穿着这身衣服跳个舞给我看，你会怎么办？”

“我会逮捕你，然后把你送给Dr.Lecter.”

“Will会因为有了新的食材而开心吗？”

“Will会觉得这家伙长得和Hannibal一样丑下不去嘴。”

“那Dr. Lecter得给他点教训。浪费食材可不是什么好事。”

“小肚子都凸出来的食材Dr. Lecter可不一定看得上……操！Mads！”

对于后穴毫无预警的刺激让Hugh忍不住倒吸了一口气。一直徘徊在他的穴口边缘的Mads的手指，在Hugh说出那句话之后刺进了他的穴口中；一直在自己身下悠闲地揉着自己屁股的男人突然坐了起来，嘴唇抿在了一起，用肉食动物的视线盯了Hugh一阵后，

“Dr. Lecter需要给Will一点教训，Daddy Mikkelsen也是一样。”

他说，留在Hugh的裙子下面的手再次刺进了Hugh的穴口中，

“现在，把我给你买的东西拿来，Hugh.”

明明只差了十岁，此刻撑在自己身体上方的Mads说出这些话的模样，却让Hugh觉得整个人又缩小了一号。他的喉结上下滚动，侧过脸回避了Mads能把他烧伤的目光，伸手指了指床头柜，

“——在那里面。”

“我叫你自己拿，Hugh.”

Mads喊出他名字的每一次都让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他该死的——迷恋这种Mads无法令人反抗的气场。该死。他迷恋得要死。他慢慢地坐起身子来，身体侧过去，将自己的后背暴露在Mads的视线之下，伸手打开床头柜，拿出了他在Mads洗澡的时候放进床头柜里的滚珠。还有避孕套，还有润滑剂。他一样样地将东西取出来，手指握住润滑剂的瓶子的时候，Mads的舌头突然舔上了他的后腰。

“唔——”

他身体一颤，手里的润滑剂又掉进了抽屉里。Mads毫无停下来的意思。那男人攥住他的腰，将他的裙子掀起来，扯开内裤，舌头滑上了他的股缝。他的身体和床单之间插进了Mads的胳膊，将他的下半身抬了起来，臀部高高翘起在了空中。Mads依旧不肯直接扯掉他的内裤；那男人用舌头舔着Hugh的穴口周围，向下湿润了Hugh被蕾丝内裤束缚着的卵袋底部。

我永远不能完成拿润滑剂这个任务了，Hugh想。他的手指攥紧了润滑剂的瓶子，脸埋在了枕头里，身体的所有感知能力似乎都集中向了他的性器。他想念Mads的舌头，他在自慰的时候从来没有让Mads的舌头脱离过自己的幻想。所有的想象都不如一次实践，所有的想象都只会放大实践的效果。他毫不怀疑他的前液已经弄湿了那条价格不菲的内裤；还有Mads的唾液。他的后穴一片濡湿，他在恍惚间甚至开始思考自己还有没有用润滑剂的必要。Mads的嘴离开了他的身体的瞬间，他终于将润滑剂抽出了抽屉，同滚珠与避孕套一起放在了枕头上。他得喘口气；什么都比不上这种突如其来的刺激。

“Hugh，把身体翻过来。”

Mads说。该死的祈使句。

Hugh的身体挪了挪。他让自己正面朝上，面对着Mads，手指不自觉地要去脱掉自己的内裤。碍事的东西。

Mads却掐住了他的手腕。

“你知道脱掉它以后自己需要做什么吗？”

“……”

沉默。Hugh不是不能想象。他绝对不愿意把这些话说出口。

“告诉我。Daddy想让你干什么？”

“……插进去。”

“把什么？”

“滚珠。”

“在插进去之前呢？”

“自己挤上润滑剂。自己插进去。”

“很好。”

Mads低头吻了吻他。

“现在行动吧。”

Mads说着，身体向后退了退，做了个请的手势。Hugh带着难以置信的表情看着Mads；他想不通这家伙为什么真的会这么做。一切都是现实。现实比他的幻想更色情。他从没想到自己得主动把那玩意儿插进去。

他犹豫了一阵，下身满是渴望从布料中解放的焦灼。他掀起自己的裙子，将那条黑色蕾丝的三角裤脱下来扔在了地上；他的阴茎弹出来，以半勃的角度陈列在Mads的视线之下。Mads的两只手撑住了他的膝盖，让他根本就没有将腿合起来的机会。他努力过了，因此他知道。他侧过头去，拿起了包装完整的滚珠，手指不知为何在拆着包装的时候有些笨拙。将滚珠拿出来的时候他就完了。他的另一只手撬开了润滑剂的瓶盖，捏着瓶身将润滑剂挤在了滚珠上；滚珠不足以完美地接住那些液体，更何况Hugh的手还在发抖。保持在室温的液体滴到了他的胸口上。Mads伸过手来，将那些滴在Hugh胸口的润滑剂推开，涂抹在了Hugh的乳头上；Hugh下意识地合住了腿。

“不，不，坏孩子。”

Mads的手抽了回去，再次分开了他的腿；他的手不再满足于停留在Hugh的膝盖上，而是用手指插进了Hugh的穴道，漫不经心地刮挠着Hugh的肠壁，逼着Hugh在敏感点被触碰的刺激下自觉地张开了双腿。裙摆叠在Hugh的腰上，警察腰带的金属扣反射着天花板投下来的灯光。

“Mads……”

Hugh用一只手遮住了眼睛。

“我必须这么做么？”

“我说过了，得给我的Hugh一点教训。”

Mads抽出了手指说。

我的Hugh. 操。

Hugh咬紧了嘴唇。他让自己稍微坐起来了些，手指向下掰开了自己的臀瓣。他的穴口正在抽搐，渴望着有什么东西来填补Mads抽离的手指带来的空缺；他用左手的食指和拇指撑开了穴口，接着握住滚珠的第三颗珠子，将最小的那颗珠子送了进去。

“很好……再送些进去。到第四颗。”

Mads说道。Hugh抬起头来看着Mads；他看到那男人的舌尖停留在嘴角，那表情充分展示着Mads的欲望有多强烈。Hugh的手指撤到第五颗珠子上，接着将滚珠往后穴中送了送。滚珠的尖端已经碰到了他的敏感点，润滑剂依旧有些凉。从第三颗珠子开始，珠子的直径已经宽过了Mads的手指，第四颗自不必说。他的中指塞进滚珠底部的环里，让珠子停留在了自己的体内。

“拽出来，拽到第二颗。不要让它掉出来。掉出来的话，等下就让我和这东西一起插进去。”

Hugh的后背窜过一阵电流。对于他来说，Mads的阴茎已经足够了。他不能想象这珠子和Mads一起在自己体内的感觉。

他缓缓地将珠子向外拽了拽，速度很慢，擦过敏感点的感觉很像是轻抚。拽出来，不等Mads再开口便送进去。Mads喜欢他积极一些。送进去，扯出来——敏感点受到的刺激越来越清晰，Hugh不再有功夫保持着上半身的挺立；他身体向后倒在了枕头上，套着环的中指在熟悉了几次这种触感后加快了让珠子进出的节奏。没有Mads的触碰，他不知道这和自己自慰有什么区别。他的脚朝着Mads所在的方向探了探——舌头也好，手指也好，什么都可以，他需要Mads来碰碰自己。他的另一只手攀上了自己的阴茎，随着珠子的刺激，他早已从半勃的状态过渡到了硬得发痛的程度。他闭着眼睛，闻到了Mads身上烟草和浴液混在了一起的味道；那男人凑近了他，前发垂下来，搭在了他的耳侧，亲吻起了他的脖子。

“Mads……”

Hugh睁开了眼睛；他让自己侧过脸去看着埋头在自己颈间的男人；银色的头发。他在看着戛纳的照片的时候思念过很久的银色的头发。Mads的手将他的拽向了自己的两腿之间，已经脱掉的浴巾不再遮掩着Mads不知从何时已经完全进入状态的勃起。取而代之地，Mads用自己的手安慰起了Hugh的硬挺，

“别停下珠子，Hugh……”

那男人在他的耳侧呢喃，接着咬上他的喉结，不肯给他说话的机会。停留的时间再久一些，他毫不怀疑Mads会在他的喉结上留下一个吻痕。但是Mads不会犯这样的错误。Mads很想犯，但是Mads不会这么做。他那银发的丹麦骑士解开了他的上衣，身体向下，吻上了他的胸口；握着Hugh的阴茎的手撤了下来，转而攥住了Hugh套着指环的手指，开始让Hugh按照自己的节奏抽送体内的滚珠。

“等等——我没有停、Mads——”

他听到Hugh有些急切的声音。那声音很快被接踵而来的呻吟淹没了；快速的刺激开始让Hugh失去了说出完整的句子的功夫，他抬起头来看向了Hugh的脸。他那几个月没有见到的恋人正紧紧闭着眼睛，数次尝试着抿着嘴却没有一次能够超过两秒钟；他加快了让珠子进出的速度，另一只手撩开了Hugh的额发，嘴唇吻上了Hugh的额头。

“Mads……”

他身下的男人睁开了眼睛看着他。

“你知道我有多喜欢你喊我的名字，对吧？”

Hugh点了点头。Mads手上的动作放缓了些，那男人的注意力似乎都集中在了自己的脸上。Hugh看着他。他的穴道仍在颤抖。他能感受到自己紧紧地吸住了珠子，珠子的每一次抽送都是对他的一种美妙的折磨。

“而且你也知道我有多喜欢你眼睛的颜色。”

“唔……我知道，”

“所以看着我，Hugh. 不要把眼睛闭上。我们已经几个月没见了，我需要你一直看着我。我需要你在做爱的时候一直看着我。”

“我……”

“Hugh.”

“……我需要你进来，Mads.”

他想了很久——大概是很久，才能从自己干涩的喉间说出自己的要求。他的离开了Mads的阴茎，手臂勾住了Mads的脖子，

“你能满足这个小小的要求吗，Daddy？”

Mads握着他的手僵了一瞬。那男人舔了舔嘴唇，

“Daddy会满足你所有的要求。现在，把腿再分开些——”

Hugh将手指从拉环中抽出来，摸了摸Mads的脸，

“我想用后入的姿势。Daddy？”

“……操。”

Mads低声骂了一声，勾起Hugh的腰将Hugh整个人翻了过去，粗暴地抬起了Hugh的臀部，将警察裙子掀起来向上推了推，使得Hugh的屁股全部暴露在了空气之中。那根滚珠依旧停留在Hugh的体内，Mads抓过润滑剂来往手指上挤了些，连着两根一起插进了Hugh的体内，另一只手抽动起了滚珠。

“啊、好棒、Mads，好棒……”

Hugh的呻吟瞬间高昂了起来；Mads的手指扩张着洞口，被润滑剂彻底湿润了的肠道中，伴随着珠子的抽动发出了湿润的水声。接着，Mads撑开了洞口，原本挂着珠子拉环的手扶住了自己的阴茎，将珠子和阴茎一起插了进去。

“Mads——我没有让珠子掉出来——为什么——啊、Mads……”

Hugh的手指猛地攥住了床单。他的疑问抛出来得很急促，同样也没什么功夫完成这个疑问句；他贴在枕头上的嘴巴开始粗重地喘息，后穴被Mads占满的感觉实在让他难以调整自己的呼吸——当然，除了Mads还有那串珠子——伴随着Mads的抽送，珠子反复划过他的敏感点，除了让他眼冒金星已经没了什么其他的作用。

“啊、啊，Mads、慢一点……Mads……”

“你真的……要我慢下来？”

他听到Mads喘息着说。他的手指比方才更紧地扯住了床单，

“Mads……”

“说啊，真的要我慢下来么？”

在Mads抛出这个问题的同时，后穴的刺激似乎真的放慢了速度。Hugh咬了咬嘴唇，

“不……”

“那你希望我怎么做，孩子？”

“……操我。更用力一点。”

“好孩子。”

Mads满意地笑了一声。他再次握紧了Hugh的腰撞击了起来，裙摆在Hugh的腰上随着撞击的节奏而晃动。Hugh的双腿在脱力之中，以最大限度崩得很紧，肌肉的形状让Mads忍不住转而固住了Hugh的双腿。他稳定了自己的下身，让Hugh在焦灼中自己主动前后动起了屁股。

他的Hugh还完全没有意识到自己正在动着屁股这一点。每次看到Hugh这副沉溺在情欲中的模样，Mads都会有一种奇妙的成就感；他弯下身去，亲吻着Hugh裙摆下方的腰窝，手指抚上Hugh的阴茎，揉搓起了Hugh的卵袋。

“啊、Mads、啊啊……”

算得上是全身最敏感的几个点之一的腰窝被Mads那么一舔，加上阴茎受到的刺激，Hugh的整个后背都绷了起来。他松开床单，手指向后急切地探寻着Mads的胳膊，仿佛床单已经不再足以给他支撑欲望的力量。Mads将滚珠和阴茎一同从Hugh体内抽了出去，将滚珠扔在了一旁，把Hugh翻了个身再次插了进去，接着回应了Hugh的手指的探寻，紧紧地握住了Hugh的手。

他开始狂热地吻着Hugh的嘴唇，在接吻的间隙间看着Hugh眼睛的颜色。那是怎样一双美丽的眼睛啊，宽阔的双眼皮下面是浓密的睫毛。没有了滚珠的效应，Mads开始用自己的阴茎刺激Hugh的敏感点，转瞬间，他在Hugh脸上看到了极大的满足。

“你果然，……还是更喜欢这个，没错吧？”

“没错……唔……最喜欢这个，Mads……”

他吻他，他已经听到了答案。接着，Mads抱住了Hugh，将全部的力气都集中在了自己的腰上，加快了抽送的速度，耳旁传来了Hugh难以抑制的、几乎要因为刺激而哭出来的呻吟。

“操……Mads……我……啊啊、Mads……”

他感到Hugh空着的那只手扣上了自己的后背，抓得他后背很痛。Hugh在高潮之中咬住了他的耳垂，穴道一瞬间的收紧让Mads的痛感和快感交缠在了一起。小腹上溅上了Hugh的精液，Mads伸手抹了一把自己的肚子，直起身子来，舔了舔自己的手指，接着将手指送进了Hugh的嘴里。

“唔……”

仍在喘息的Hugh被Mads夺去了调整呼吸的机会，下身抽搐着，Hugh的舌头舔起了Mads的手指。他的后穴被干得发麻，尽管如此，他还是收紧了穴道，看到了Mads脸上到达高潮临界点的表情。几次抽送之后，Mads将阴茎抽出来，根本没来得及戴避孕套的阴茎前段喷出来的精液，悉数射在了Hugh的肚子上。

插在Hugh嘴中的手指也抽了出来，Mads再次给了Hugh一个绵长的吻。从前胸到小腹，他已经满身是汗，在贴上Hugh的身体的瞬间，他知道Hugh也一样。

终于将嘴唇撤离Hugh的唇瓣后，Mads让自己的脑袋伏在了Hugh的颈侧。他的余光瞟到扔在枕头上的完全没派上用场的避孕套，他笑了笑；

“……几个月没见了。我是有点心急了，Hugh.”

Hugh伸手抱住了他。胸衣依旧挂在他的胳膊上，他能看到卡在自己胳膊上的袖口。

“玩了这么一套，满足了吗，Mr.Mikkelsen？”

“超满足。”

Mads调整着呼吸说。他的手指无意识地在Hugh刚刚长出来没多少的头发间穿梭，身上不再满溢着那种肉食动物的气场，几乎要变成棕色的皮肤看起来像是浓密的蜂蜜的颜色。

“我也一样。”

Hugh叹了口气说。无论自己有多想因为这些诡异的礼物而杀了Mads，他得承认这给了他可怕的快感。他看着天花板，抚摸着Mads的后脑勺，思维空白了一阵，突然想起来了什么。

“——等等。你现在可以告诉我你那位老师是谁了吧？”

他侧过脸去看着Mads说。

Mads趴在他的脖子旁又笑了两声，鼻息喷在Hugh的皮肤上搞得他很痒。

“我的老师，”

他说，

“上个月，你给我发了一篇Hannigram.”

“……什么？”

“我想你只看了开头。”

“……”

——操。

 

-本节终-


	2. Spacedogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柴。
> 
> 没什么意思。
> 
> 所有关于星星的都是我瞎编的。

01.

长途旅行，在Adam的理解之中，大体是一种折磨。

Adam需要规律，因此他在出发的前一个星期就做好了行程表，包括几点几分去和老板申请休假，几点几分出发，几点几分到达。他在行程表的备注栏里写下Nigel开车；Nigel说这样更自由——他说我们可以开车到我们想去的任何地方去，而不是坐在飞机上吃着该死的航空餐，从空姐提供的难喝的饮料里找一种不那么难喝的出来。大多数时候，Adam有自己的主意，但这一次他决定什么都听Nigel的。

除了搬家，他从未选择出过远门，那在他的能力范围之外。与其说是选择听Nigel的，不如说他只能听Nigel的。

 

Nigel在一周之前问他，我们要不要出去度个假？

Adam说不要，并且列举了一二三四五六七八条理由告诉Nigel自己为什么不要。每一条都有理有据，每一条都没有对Nigel起到任何的作用。Nigel从沙发上站起来，走到桌子前勾住Adam两边的腋窝，将Adam从电脑前勾起来， 

“我们去度假。我带你去看点新鲜的东西。”

“你是想让我开心一些吗？”

“没错。”

“我去公园看浣熊就会很开心。五月了，Nigel. 新的浣熊宝宝应该出生了。我们没准能看到更多的成员。”

“我们可不可以去看一些比浣熊多很多的东西？你喜欢的。你可以猜猜。”

“星星？”

“没错。”

“星星我们从窗户里就能看到——”

“Adam.”

Nigel眯起眼睛来看着他。眯起眼睛，嘴角勾起来，这种表情是Nigel要生气的前兆，根据Adam的观察。Adam在Nigel的怀里犹豫了一瞬。他不想让Nigel生气，Nigel生气会带来争吵，这些因果写在他的人类情感学习笔记上。

他只好点了点头，困扰地说好。Nigel小人得志地笑了起来。这一招永远屡试不爽。Nigel当然知道自己这么做很卑鄙；但他知道带Adam出去度个假没什么坏处，他只是需要破解掉Adam对于未知事物的抵触态度。更何况，愿意规避争吵的Adam大抵是爱着他的，从这种小伎俩里他多少能找到点幸福感。

从最初到现在，他和Adam始终处于一种互补的状态，涉及到冲动与激情这方面，一切就都得由他来掌控。Nigel瞟了一眼扔在桌子上的报纸：广告页面上，打着今年西海岸附近别墅出租的广告。春夏之交的夜里，躺在别墅附近的沙滩上陪Adam看星星——他想把这个场景当成一种惊喜来送给Adam。若是在他以前的恋情之中，这种惊喜无疑是一份爱的礼物——只是这在Adam面前说不通。所有不按照计划来的行为都会引发Adam的焦虑，在那张巨细无遗的行程表上，Nigel只好琢磨了片刻，写了一个词，“海滩”。

他想方设法地用词汇来模糊此行的细节，以求能给Adam带来更多的惊喜；他在网上检索附近的景点和餐饮，将所有关键词抽掉三分之二后写在Adam的行程表上。他无言地看着Adam把出行要用的东西分门别类地摆在地板上装箱，手掌撑着下巴，觉得自己的恋人像只勤奋工作的水獭。他帮Adam将天文望远镜塞进后备箱里，终于在合上后备箱门的那一刻看到了Adam脸上些许期待的神采。终于要出发的早上，他在澎湃的心情之中，赖在床上吻了Adam半个钟头，来了一次晨间的口交，总归是赶在Adam把他踹下床之前住了手，赶上了出发的时间。他们穿行于车流之中，按照固定时间到达休息站，上厕所，洗手，买些饮料来喝；按照固定时间到达下一家休息站，上厕所，洗手，吃午饭。黄昏时分，Adam已经在车上睡过了两轮，Nigel的车终于停在了他租好的别墅的门口。

卸下望远镜，将行李抬进房间里，Nigel突然间就发现了自己无事可做。他的东西和Adam的放在一起，Adam将行李箱打开，像出发前夜一样，再次规整地将东西摆放在了他所设定好的位置。将别墅中所有的屋子都观测了一圈，Adam最终选定了阁楼间来放置自己的望远镜。Adam从阁楼上满脸土灰地爬下来的时候，Nigel正坐在卧室外的阳台上，开了一瓶威士忌，加了两块冰，盯着那张比Adam家里的床要大两圈的双人床，脑子里想着些他在带Adam从海岸边上回来之后要做的事情。

“海滩离我们这里有三公里，”

Adam一边擦着手上的灰一边说，

“阁楼有些矮，我多花了十分钟固定望远镜——我们得把吃完饭的时间缩减十分钟。晚饭之后是自由时间，九点五十我们出发前往海边——”

Nigel耸了耸肩。他拍了拍自己的腿，勾着手让Adam到自己身边来；Adam却摇了摇头。

“我浑身都是灰。我得先去洗个澡，Nigel. 你可以在这段时间里再确定一下到餐馆的路线。”

毫无浪漫情怀的小混蛋。Nigel心想。他甚至没有和Adam一起洗澡的机会——Adam说这会打破自己洗澡的节奏。该死的。情侣之间的鸳鸯浴，从他和Adam在一起之后，一次都没有发生过。

Adam从衣柜里拿了衣服，消失在浴室的门后的瞬间，Nigel坐在椅子上，脑袋仰后叹了口气。他怎么就爱上了这么一个家伙——怎么就爱上了这个放在几年前他走在路上都会因暴躁而一枪崩死的家伙。无论抚摸了多少次依旧摸不够的Adam的后颈。无论看了多久依旧看不够的Adam的脸。无论自己睡着了多少次，却总是会让自己感到开心的、Adam絮絮叨叨地冲自己讲着星星之间的关系的模样。

Nigel从椅子上站起身，回到房间去拿来了电脑。Adam叫他确定一下路线，他就得再确定一次。在致力于保持Adam的冷静这一点上，没有什么他做不了的。Adam焦虑起来像一只浑身颤抖的兔子。他不想看到那样的兔子。他更喜欢看到鼓着嘴开心地吃菜的兔子。

 

02.

去年年末，Darko来美国看他的时候，返程前往机场的路上，捡到了他笔记本里掉出来的星象图。图上用红笔圈住了几颗星星，Darko问他这又是哪一出。他说还他妈的要哪一出，我喜欢不行吗？

Darko瞪了他一阵，你怎么找了个喜欢这玩意儿的女朋友？

Nigel看了Darko一眼，琢磨了片刻要不要打掉Darko一颗牙，克制了一番道，他就喜欢了，怎么着？——他，注意，是他。

Darko傻在了原地。Nigel接着说，那些圈出来的是他喜欢的星星。

Darko憋了半天终于笑了出来。走进安检口之前，Darko拍了拍Nigel的肩膀，你看起来很有精神。这我就放心了。替我谢谢你的小男朋友。

Nigel发誓下次再见到这小子一定要打掉他一颗牙。

 

脑子里想起这件事、眼睛在脱离了星象图的情况下寻找那些被自己用红笔圈出来的星星的时候，十点已过十五分，Nigel正同Adam一起坐在海滩上仰着脖子。和Adam在一起一年，他也看了星星一年，只是Adam给他指出来过的星星，脱离了星象图，他能找到的不到十分之一。他抱着毯子往海岸上走的时候，Adam跟在他身后，一路走一路抬头看着星空，为都市里决然见不到的景色而失了神。Nigel扭头看了Adam一眼，心中有百分之百的自信Adam此刻正洋溢着对自己的爱——自信了两秒，他就踩在了垂在地上的毯子上，摔了一身的沙子，干脆就将毯子扔在了一旁。他拽着Adam的手准备从地上起来，犹豫了一瞬，就势将Adam也拽倒在了沙滩上，沙子只有一个人沾上实在是没什么意思。Adam刚刚洗完没几个小时的脸又黏满了海边的细砂；Nigel贴上去吻了吻Adam的脸颊。

“景色怎样？”

他问。Adam坐在他怀里，点了点头。

“很不错。我从没在城市里见到过这样的夜空。要知道很多情况下，在城市里看四等星都会有些困难。”

“你在看哪一颗？”

“很多……你看那里。那是时钟座α. 在这里最多可以看到时钟座μ，但在城市里α有时都不一定看得到。水蛇座的π-1和π-2都看得到。那个大三角——我跟你讲过的，是水蛇座——”

Nigel只觉得脑子一团浆糊。他明明在星象图上标出来过水蛇座。

“如果回去用天文望远镜看的话会更清楚，”

Adam接着说道，

“现在是春夏之交。再晚一些的话，差不多凌晨的时候，非常适合拍摄银河——我在网上看到过照片。只是我自己不擅长摄影。我们还可以用望远镜看看NGC3242。长蛇座的星云，很适合这个季节观测。”

“我们现在也可以看得到银河。”

“望远镜看的话会美妙很多。肉眼观测看不到的、注意不到的，星星也好色彩也好，都会被观测到。只要透过望远镜就能看到新的世界。那个世界绝大多数人是一辈子去不到的。绝大多数人也不会去注意，不会产生想要看到它们的想法。”

“你从哪里得来的这些结论？”

“Beth以前对我这么说过。她说大部分人不会对我说出来的话产生兴趣，因此要我适可而止。”

Adam说这些话的时候，表情之平静让Nigel再问不出更多的问题。他凑上去吻了吻Adam的后颈，

“如果你想回家看的话，我们随时可以回去——”

“不需要回家，Nigel.”

Adam摇了摇头，

“同样的天空，我正在以一种从未体验过的方式去观察。这的确是你说的新鲜的东西。你愿意出来带我看星星，说明不属于那些绝大多数的人——无论从哪个方面来讲，我都很高兴。”

只有Adam在陈述自己心情的时候，会用这种认真的表情来说出“高兴”这个词。Nigel听过太多敷衍的“我很高兴”，Nigel永远会输在Adam这样的表情之前。

“我们可以在这里呆到凌晨来看看银河。”

他的嘴唇擦着Adam的耳廓说，

“你愿不愿意打破一下你的作息？”

他知道他的Adam总是要在12点的时候睡觉的。他看了一眼表，离12点还有一个半小时。

“我一直觉得打破作息没有什么好处，Nigel.”

Adam耸了耸肩膀，

“但是我已经为了这趟旅行打破了我惯有的生活路线。而你带我出来旅行，我的确在最开始的时候不太乐意——但是我现在喜欢这样的天空。你的决定是对的。所以，我觉得我可以试试熬夜到凌晨。我想看看银河。”

Nigel将Adam又抱紧了些。他吻着Adam的耳廓，还带着些砂砾的脸颊，用手指推动Adam的脑袋变更角度，让自己和Adam接吻。他说他会永远记着这个晚上；Adam笑了笑说，我也会的。Adam已经理解了永远只是一个泛指。Adam知道人脑的机能会记住发生过的每一件事，不管事后是否能够主观地回想起来。Nigel的永远，指的是主观上的很长一段时间。他想他也是的。

 

03.

如果Nigel要给自己下一个定义的话，他大概永远不会考虑“浪漫”这个词。人恋爱了就总想给对方做点什么，浪漫只不过是一种对结果的评估。这是理由之一；理由之二，便是他在Adam抬着头，絮絮叨叨地要把天上每一颗星星都指给他看的时候，他有一半的思维都想着房间里的那张大床。这么做很对不起Adam高兴的心情，可说实话，这种单独和Adam腻一个星期的机会也着实少得可怜。城市里到处都是人，可海岸上没有。海岸上什么都没有，就给了他星空之下只有他们二者的感觉，就仿佛那间卧室被搬到了这片海岸之上。离银河的最佳观测时间还有一段距离，在这段距离之中他当然可以做点什么。Nigel想到这里，手就不老实了起来，Adam还在伸着手，他已经用手掌握住了Adam的手背。

“我想在这里做一次，”

Nigel说。向Adam求欢就仿佛他要向什么人交份报告，一个字儿一个字儿都得清晰明了。

“我想让这个晚上再难忘些。对你对我都一样。”

“为什么——”

“因为你以后看着星星的时候回想起我们曾经在海滩上做爱？”

Nigel当然知道Adam要问什么。在正式进入做爱的环节之前，一切的对话都可以无限趋近于学术探讨。

他的回答引起了Adam的一阵沉默。显然，Adam在权衡将看星星和做爱两件事结合起来是不是一个好的主意。

“……这也是新鲜感的一部分吗？”

他听到Adam问。他点点头。Adam皱起眉头来，接着跟着他点了点头。

“我可以试试。”

Adam说。几十年的人生中，Nigel想跟谁做爱从来不会在征求同意上走出这么长的流程。也正因为流程走了很长，每一次Adam的同意都像是国王大赦。Nigel因松了口气而笑了起来；笑了起来，人就比此前更不老实了一些，身体换了个方向，让自己正面对向了Adam.他总是会在做爱之前，在Adam的脸上看到一种认真与期待交杂的神色；他吻上去之前，Adam会非常乖巧地闭上眼。

Nigel想了想，朝着Adam的嘴唇凑过去，临到紧要关头却又转换了轨迹，嘴唇探向了Adam的耳朵。

“你可以在跟我接吻的时候睁开眼。”

他舔了舔Adam的耳垂。蒙着卷发的脑袋像是甩开水珠一样抖了抖；Nigel知道这搞得Adam很痒。

“这么漂亮的星空，你可以一边看着一边跟我接吻……”

他说着，想要沿着Adam的脖子向下吻去，却被Adam突然推离了自己的身体。那孩子用认真的眼神看着他，

“人的双眼重合视域是124度，Nigel.我跟你接吻的时候，就算睁着眼睛，基本上也只能看到你。”

“……我姑且就把这句话当成情话了。”

Nigel揪了一把Adam脑后的头发说。他的情人唔了一声，有些不理解Nigel揪自己的意义何在，亦不懂这句话究竟情话在何处。但Nigel很多行为都会让他搞不懂其中的涵义，这些行为通常对两人的关系亦不会造成什么影响。因此，在做爱的环节中，Adam思考了片刻，认为自己说的话没有什么错误，就让Nigel揪一把自己的头发好了——他的思维没能持续很久。Nigel这一次吻了上来；Adam尝试着将眼睛睁开——没错，他只能看到Nigel.他验证了自己的结论，他看到Nigel眼里带笑。他感到Nigel的舌头擦过他的上牙床，他得把精力全部集中在和Nigel接吻这件事上，于是他在伸出舌头回应Nigel的同时，再次选择闭上了眼。

Adam闭上了眼，Nigel的动作突然就停了下来。那男人的舌头撤离了Adam的口腔，转而向上舔了舔Adam的鼻梁。鼻梁，睫毛，额头。看到Adam闭上眼睛、睫毛因眼珠的转动而颤抖，Nigel总是会产生亲吻Adam的眼睛的想法；Adam在他的亲吻过后，睫毛再次随着双眼的睁开而颤动了起来。——该死。他在那双眼睛里看到自己的倒影，想起Adam眼中只有自己那段话来。他说过Adam的眼中有宇宙，恶俗的一句话。Adam的眼里现在只有他。他就是Adam的全部。

用自己说出来的话制造了一个推论，为此产生了满足感，Nigel在爱着Adam这件事上自已也知道愚蠢之极。和Adam做爱有着一种神奇的分裂感；除非他脱掉了Adam的衣服，任何前戏中的亲吻，都只让他觉得欲望如同流水一般淌过他的血管。他从不担心自己会因为粗暴而弄疼了Adam.在Adam面前，Nigel根本就无法粗暴起来。

亲吻着Adam的耳侧的时候，Nigel的余光看到Adam正睁着眼看向星空。Adam选择了听话，在能看到星空的时候看着星空；他却突然嫉妒起了星空在Adam心中的分量。他朝着Adam的耳朵里吹了口气，感到Adam的手猛地拽住了他的手腕；他很满足。星空之下，浪涛声之中，他选择了让这些亲吻温柔一些，以延长Adam对于这种新鲜感的认知。他用手兜着Adam的脖子，将Adam压在沙滩上，让那白色的衬衣背后黏满细砂；他的手指窜进Adam的卷发里，他想吻过Adam身上的每一块皮肤。

他用拇指划过Adam的睫毛，在自己闭上眼睛之前，于视网膜上镌刻了Adam的模样，再次低下头去亲吻Adam的鼻梁和嘴唇。Adam的衬衣有些紧，他从下向上解开那些扣子，让Adam的身躯暴露在星空之下。他沾满沙子的手指开始抚摸Adam的胸口；与平日不同的触感。这种触感显然在Adam身上也有了反应；那孩子直起身子来，看着Adam的手掌划过自己的胸口，

“……Nigel.我们身上都是沙子。”

“在沙滩上做爱，难以避免。”

Nigel说。他用拇指攅了几粒细砂，压在指腹下方，揉起了Adam的乳头。正用手肘支撑着身体的Adam胳膊猛地一抖；Nigel用手臂接过了他，将他重新放在沙滩上，按压着乳头的那只手转而揉弄起了Adam右半边的胸口。他用另一只手撑开了Adam的胳膊，将衬衣向下扯了扯，舌头舔上了Adam的腋窝。

“……唔！”

放置在Adam胸口的胳膊猛地被Adam抓紧了。那孩子的呼吸在他的耳侧急促了起来，身体近似于逃避地想要挣脱Nigel的控制。藏在腋窝下的敏感点能够给Adam带来的快感，远甚于他的耳后和胸前，Nigel知道得很清楚——Adam越是逃避，他越是恶意地他用舌尖划过Adam腋下的皮肤，用牙齿咬住皮肉来吸吮，留在这里的印记绝不会有被别人看到的机会。贴在Adam股间的小腹已经明显感受到了弧度的变化，Nigel侧过了身体，让Adam没有被他压着的那条腿曲了起来，夹住了他的腰。向来忠诚于欲望的Adam开始用空着的那只手摸索着拆解自己的腰带，又或许是不愿意让身上沾上太多的细砂，Adam的手只是探进了的内裤里，手掌穿过阴茎与Nigel的衬衣之间，自己套弄了起来。

这可不是什么好习惯，Nigel想到。从领口漏下来的沙子一样被Nigel舔了个干净，再去含住Adam的乳头之时，湿润的唇间便带上了砂砾的触感。牙齿对于乳头的噬咬让Adam的手部活动愈发快速了起来，Nigel干脆坐起了身，将衬衣脱下来甩在了一旁。

“……Nigel？”

“星星和我，你得选一个，”

Nigel说道。他将Adam的手从内裤中抽出来，拽着Adam起身，调换了两人的立场。他的后背接触到海滩上的砂砾，转而让Adam骑在了自己身上——他知道以这种姿势的话，Adam的眼里只会有沙滩和他自己。手指伸进Adam已经敞开的裤腰里，勾下Adam内裤的边缘，将已经硬挺的阴茎释放了出来，玩味地抚弄了两次便停下了手指。Adam的身体不由自主地朝前蹭了蹭；Nigel却什么都没有做。他在要求Adam作出回答的时候，一手卡着Adam的腰，一手用拇指的指腹堵住了马眼，等待着Adam的回答。

“……我想两个都选，”

Adam说着，握住了Nigel的手，自己的腰部轻微地晃动起来，

“两个都很重要……唔……但是我在做爱的时候——大概没工夫看着星星，Nigel.我们在家的时候试过开着夜灯做爱，我什么都没工夫去看……”

该死。

想要看到Adam为此困扰的模样还是太难了些，耍流氓的结果是最终自己败下阵来。Nigel一把将Adam兜回了自己身前，仓促地给了Adam一个吻，手臂勾住了Adam的脖子，开始快速地用手指套弄起了Adam的阴茎。伏在自己身上的男人瞬间失了力，全部的重量都压在了Nigel身上，夹在Nigel身侧的大腿根部颤抖了起来，手指揪住了Nigel的发尖。

“正确答案，”

Nigel贴着Adam的脸颊说道，手掌滑向了Adam的臀部，拍了一把Adam的屁股。他那本已将自己的全部力量都放在了Nigel身上的恋人颤抖着发出了一声呜咽，配合着Nigel的动作，Adam动起了腰，让自己的阴茎在Nigel的掌间进出，使得Nigel放在Adam臀上的手指更明显地感受到了这种律动。他的巴掌开始啪啪地打在Adam的屁股上，每一次的打击都会带来Adam明显的颤抖。他在Adam的呼吸最为急促的时候停下了手，

“——我教过你，好孩子，”

他说，

“只有一个人舒服是不正确的，对不对？”

Adam怔了片刻，他点着头。有些费力地从Nigel身上直起了身子，他被压在Nigel掌下的臀部有些抽搐。他刚才太忘我了。这样对Nigel不公平——性爱是要两个人都舒服的事情，能够学习到与人交往的本质——不可以从别人那里学习，Nigel曾经在床上教过他。马眼的周围被沾上了前液的Nigel的指甲刮挠，骑在Nigel的腿上，Adam的手有些哆嗦地拆开了Nigel的腰带。

同此前每一次做爱一样，Nigel早已进入了勃起状态；可这之后应该怎么做成了个问题。他试过像Nigel触碰自己一样抚弄Nigel的阴茎，试过给Nigel口交，Nigel都很满意；Nigel总说Adam可以自由发挥，可Adam并不擅长自由发挥。他不自觉地动了动腰，将自己的阴茎又往Nigel手中送了送；Nigel却松开了手。

“Nigel……”

“握住你的和我的。自己试试看。”

Nigel说。他撤离的那只手同另一只一样攀上了Adam的臀部，食指在Adam的屁股上敲了敲，再次给了Adam一巴掌，

“我得忙着这边，好孩子。”

手掌打上肉的痛感令Adam又是一颤。胸口起伏着，他用舌头舔了舔有些干涩的下唇。

“你喜欢这个对不对？”

手指轻轻划过被自己的巴掌打过的皮肤，满意地看到Adam颤抖着点了点头。

“这很奇怪……”

Adam说，

“明明很痛……但是，会有快感……Nigel……”

他发誓Adam说的每一句话都让自己想吻他。还未等Nigel收回手，Adam的身体向前挪了挪，手指有些费力地将Nigel和自己的阴茎并在了一起，胯间晃动，开始了自己的阴茎与Nigel的摩擦。对于任何他所喜欢的事情，Adam都能做到非常专注，做爱亦是如此；因此，当Nigel看向Adam的脸的时候，他看到的全然实意副毫无遮掩的写满了快感的神色。他的喉结动了动，用舌头润湿了手指，手掌再次伸向Adam的下半身，双手掰开了Adam的臀瓣，中指向前探出，按揉了一番Adam的穴口后，缓慢地刺了进去。

“Nigel……”

他感到Adam的身体明显绷紧了。没有急着去寻找Adam的敏感点，Nigel先用指腹抚摸起了穴口的外沿。

Adam手上的动作停了下来。右手抓住了地上的沙子，Adam将腰部向下压了压，企图将自己最舒服的地方送到Nigel的指腹下去。毫无配合意愿地，Nigel的手指向外抽离了一段距离，继续在Adam的穴口打起了转。

“Nigel……再往上一点……”

他听到Adam有些焦灼地说道。空着的那只手摸了摸Adam的脸，Nigel没有选择说些什么，只是将这只手覆盖在了Adam握着两人阴茎的手背上，将Adam的注意力拉回了前端。他的男朋友陷入了犹豫之中；腰部渴求着Nigel对于那一点的垂怜，神志却在告诉自己Nigel的那根还需要自己的照顾。那副咬紧了嘴唇、急切地徘徊在理智与欲望之中的模样，让Nigel产生了五分钟的恶作剧计划愈发长久地坚持了下去。他稳住了Adam的腰，送进去了第二根手指，向内探了探；Adam为这进展而感到喜悦，臀部本能地向后送了起来，Nigel却依旧选择避过了Adam的敏感点。他看到Adam脸上露出不解和迫切的神色来，腰部的幅度又加大了些；偶尔让Nigel的手指撞到敏感点上的尝试，使得Adam彻底放弃了对于阴茎的刺激，更加积极地去迎合起了Nigel的手指。

三根。待到三根手指已经完全能送进去的整个扩张过程中，Nigel从头到尾都在躲避着对Adam的敏感点的触碰。那孩子在他的身上晃动着自己的腰部的模样让他恨不得马上把Adam按到在沙滩上，给足这孩子想要的——他知道Adam已经急得要命，可他需要对Adam在抚弄阴茎这件事上的偷懒来一点惩罚。

他可以说这是一种对于人类互利关系的学习——他当然可以这么解释。他抽出手指，两手插入到Adam的大腿下方，

“我知道你不想让身上沾太多沙子——你可以选择在上面。我可没办法控制这里来避开你的敏感点，Adam.”

Nigel伸手指了指自己被Adam忽略了不少时间的阴茎。他看到他的恋人喘息着，抿起了嘴唇，接着向前挪了挪膝盖；能够刺激到敏感点，对于Adam来说显然是不小的诱惑。Adam垂着脸，脸上的表情分明就是想和Nigel接吻；Adam想要Nigel的触碰，以何种方式带来快感都无所谓——他需要Nigel的手，嘴唇，或者阴茎——任何东西。任何可以让他将快感延续下去的东西。

尽管已经和Nigel在一起了一年，这种姿势的尝试对于Adam来说依旧很陌生。一手扶住了Nigel的阴茎，Adam的膝盖支撑起了自己的双腿，用另一只手摸索着撑开了自己的穴口，Adam屏住了气息，将那根没来得及被自己伺候到位的家伙送进了自己体内。身体的重量让阴茎的插入过程顺利了许多，也足够他将Nigel的那根全部吞了进去。

手掌撑在Nigel身上，Adam调整了一番呼吸，继而晃动起了腰部。Nigel曾经教过他腰部的晃动方式，他还记得Nigel的手掌卡在自己腰侧的触感，以及那种由自己来掌握节奏的柔和的刺激；可他需要那刺激激烈一些。只是前后的晃动根本不够。Adam伸出手，将Nigel从沙滩上拽了起来，实现了自己和Nigel接吻的念想后，两手架在Nigel的肩膀两侧，开始大幅度地上下吞吐了起来。

“……好深、Nigel，好深……”

从前后到上下的改变让Adam每一次的下落都足以促使Nigel刺入到最深处，被人填满的快感伴随着Nigel的龟头摩擦到敏感点的刺激，令Adam缺乏疼爱的阴茎愈加涨得痛了起来。将自己的身体与Nigel的贴得更紧了些，配合着身体的起落，Adam用Nigel的腹部摩擦起了自己的阴茎。终于使欲望得到了满足的快感使Adam得腰部几近麻痹，两腿撑开在Nigel身体的两侧，Adam将脑袋埋在了Nigel颈间，手臂箍住了Nigel的脖子，

“唔……啊、啊……Nigel……”

不够，还是不够。Adam的手指扣紧了Nigel的背，身体已经尽全力地去上下活动，依旧得不到Nigel往日会给他带来的激烈的快感。他在使用这个姿势的时候永远这么笨拙——他恨自己的腰不能再动得快一些。伏在Nigel颈间，Adam断断续续地、近似于恳求地，

“拜托，Nigel……我还想要……唔……”

明明是自己提出了要在海滩上做爱，这会儿却任由着Adam焦灼，Nigel发自肺腑地觉得自己真是恶劣至极。他侧过脸去，看着Adam的眼角，看到Adam微睁着的的双眼眼侧有着在星光下不那么容易被察觉的红晕，看到那双本应填满了宇宙的眸子里满是欲望与乞求。

恶作剧或许可以到此为止了。Nigel咬了咬牙。他用手掌捏住了Adam的腰侧，最后贪恋了一把Adam腰部晃动的节奏，接着吻过了Adam的锁骨，将Adam放倒在了沙滩上。是否会让Adam身上沾着沙子已经不再有必要考虑，扯掉了Adam的裤子，Nigel抬起了Adam的双腿。喉结上下窜动着，Nigel跪在沙滩上，将Adam的身体朝着自己的方向拽了拽，一手按住了Adam的小腹，平稳了Adam的身体，将自己的阴茎再次刺了进去。尚未从姿势的变换中缓过来的Adam身体猛地向上一弹，双手抓住了Nigel的胳膊，两腿条件反射般地夹住了Nigel的腰，自己期待已久的、完全不是一个量级的快感令他的呻吟声毫无遮掩地漫出了喉咙，

“Nigel……好棒、Nigel、啊、啊啊……”

强烈的撞击令Adam高扬起了下巴，手指深深地嵌进了Nigel的肌肉里，卷发在沙滩上摩擦，砂砾沾满了他的头发和后背。一手兜住了Adam的大腿，Nigel的腰部前后冲刺着，在绞紧了他的阴茎的穴道中来回进出，另一只手攀上了Adam的阴茎，摩挲起了Adam坚挺上的褶皱。

“Nigel，我还要……啊啊、Nigel……好棒……”

手指扣住了Nigel的手背，Adam带动着Nigel的手继续刺激起了前端。选择欣赏Adam的呻吟还是品味Adam的嘴唇永远是很困难的抉择，Nigel做了个短暂的深呼吸，弯下身去，嘴唇贴上了Adam的唇瓣。他的恋人就势松开了Nigel的胳膊，环住了Nigel的肩膀，牙齿咬住了Nigel的嘴唇，喉间只剩下呜咽般的声响。

沙地的气味、海浪的气味、Adam身上浴液的气味。尽管再怎么对自己的自制力充满了信心，Nigel依旧败给了Adam沉溺与欲望中的模样。下体被Adam的穴道紧紧地吸附着的感觉与Adam的胸口与他贴合带来的触感让他比Adam更早地到达了高潮；Adam将他抱得很牢，以至于他在爆发之前甚至没有来得及将阴茎拔出体外。

腰部的动作停了下来，射精的快感之中，Nigel将Adam牢牢地兜在了怀里。贴在Adam的耳旁，

“抱歉，Adam……”

他说着，将自己抽了出去，他的歉意包含了多重意味。Adam的胸口仍在他的身下起伏；他松开Adam，将身体向下移了移，唇舌含住了Adam的勃起，手指再次探入了仍在收缩着的Adam的体内。用手指来让Adam达到高潮也未尝不可；手指有着比阴茎更快的速度与准确性，Adam曾经一脸学术地这么说过——没有给Adam多少喘息的机会，Nigel这一次迅速地找到了敏感点，开始了新一轮的冲刺。甜美的期许被Nigel所满足，Adam的腿在他脑袋两侧大幅度地张开，攥住他肩膀的手指铁箍一般收紧，嘴中突出的早已不再是连贯的语句，甚至没有力气完整地喊出Nigel的名字来——被含在Nigel口中的阴茎开始颤抖，Adam的后背向上一弓，浓稠的精液喷进了Nigel的嘴里。

用舌头舔着Adam阴茎的经络，待到Adam全数射尽，Nigel坐了起来，扯过扔在一旁的自己的衬衫，简单地擦干净了Adam的下身。他撑起Adam的腰，伸手拍了拍Adam的屁股，拍掉了一地细砂，接着穿好了Adam的裤子。他倒在Adam身上，听着两人的呼吸交错起伏，贴上去吻了吻Adam的额头；Adam却扳住他的脸，将他拽向了自己的嘴唇。

这小混蛋。

Nigel想着，惩罚性地狠狠咬了咬Adam的下唇。这一惩罚却没有起到任何作用；Adam依旧执着地要和他接吻。

随他去吧。

Nigel想。

调整呼吸的任务因接吻而告以失败，Nigel让自己选择了被动，等待着Adam的舌头探进来的瞬间咬一口Adam的舌尖。他的恋人会因为吃痛而将舌头抽回去——那之后才是他进攻的时刻。这样的游戏他玩多少次都不会腻。

他在接吻之后站起身，拍掉了身上的沙子，穿好了衣服，重新躺回了用双手支撑着脑后、仰望着天空的Adam身边。他看着Adam的侧脸，看到这一次，Adam的瞳孔中的确布满了星空。

——观测Adam的表情同观测天体一样有趣。Nigel想。

从Nigel观测到的表情上推断，此刻已经到了观测银河的最好时间。

 

-本节终-


End file.
